My Angel
by sailorsimon
Summary: Clark reçois un invité chez lui. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que cette personne vas changer le cour de son existence. Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de ce fameux Bruce Wayne qui le perturbe autant. Warning: Lemon, Slash, Yaoi, ClarkxBruce.
1. Chapter 1: Un ange tombé du ciel

Chapitre 1 : Un ange tombé du ciel.

Clark se réveilla tôt se matin-là. Il tenait absolument à s'atteler à ses tâches quotidiennes. Malgré que travailler ne soit pas exactement la chose qu'il préfère, cela lui permettait, au moins, de ne pas pensé à ses petits soucis personnels. Où plutôt ses gros tracas. En effet, notre fermier préféré devait malheureusement composer avec le fait qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie pour l'instant. Eh oui, et le pire s'était que tout le monde autour de lui avait quelqu'un à aimer ; Loïs avait Oliver, Chloé avait Jimmy et, à son grand malheur, Lana avait Lex. Mais ça, il ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où, il l'espérait, l'attendait un bon petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la pièce, il fut heureux de voir que ces veux avaient été exhaussé. Une assiette de délicieuses douceurs l'attendait sur la table.

«Merci, maman». Remercia Clark.

- Mais, de rien mon chéri.

Clark s'assit à la table et commença à manger. A cet instant le téléphone se mit à sonner. Martha se dépêcha d'aller répondre.

«Oui, qui est-ce?». Demanda-t-elle.

Clark ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa super-audition afin d'entendre ce que disait la personne au bout du fil. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était les réponses partielles de sa mère ; «ah oui, bonjour…comment allez-vous», «Ah oui ?», «Bien sure, j'en serais tout à fait ravis.», «Oui, au revoir.».

«Qui c'était?». Demanda Clark soudain intrigué.

- Clark, nous devons parler. Répondit simplement sa mère qui ne semblait pas l'avoir écouté.

- Mais, enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? Tu à l'air contrarié.

- Clark, il y a plusieurs années, ton père, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avait un ami très proche de lui.

- Comment s'appelait-il ? Demanda Clark dont la curiosité avait été piquée au vif.

- Thomas Wayne, il a grandit ici, a Smallville, mais il a fait des études prestigieuses à Gotham City, puis il s'est marié et à choisit de rester là-bas. Malgré tout, ton père et lui son toujours resté en contacte. Je l'ai même déjà rencontré, une fois, c'est un homme charmant…enfin _c'était._

- Comment ça, _c'était_?

- Il est mort, il y a quelques années et ton père s'en est toujours voulut d'avoir manqué ses funérailles. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir.

- Je comprends.

- Et justement c'est son domestique, Alfred, qui m'a appelé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il m'a annoncé que le fils de Thomas, Bruce, venait passer quelques jours à Smallville et il se demandait si on accepterait de l'héberger jusqu'à son retour. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas.

- Bien sur que non, au contraire, je serais ravi de le rencontrer.

- Bon et bien temps mieux, je vais aller préparer la chambre d'ami.

Clark commença à se demander comment pouvait bien être se fameux Bruce Wayne.

Quelques heures plus tard Il vit une limousine se garer dans l'aller. Un jeune homme particulièrement séduisant en sortit. Il était grand, mince, raisonnablement musclé, avait cheveux de jais soigneusement peigné sans tomber dans l'excès et de jolis yeux noisette. Lorsqu'il arriva face à face avec lui, après avoir remercié son chauffeur, Clark jugea immédiatement que ce Bruce était tout à fait magnifique. Bruce, quand à lui, était tétanisé.

POV Bruce

Wow ! Eh ben dit donc, si tous les mecs de ce blaid sont tous aussi sexy que celui là! Ce séjour ne sera peut-être pas aussi ennuyeux que je le pensais. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui est voulut venir dans ce trou perdu. Mais en y repensant, je n'avais pas trop le choix ; Alfred a tellement insister. Et puis dès qu'il m'a parlé de mon père je n'ai put qu'accepter. Eh bien, si c'est avec ce superbe mâle que je vais passer les prochains jours, ça pourrais devenir très intéressant.

Fin du POV

Après avoir fixé Clark quelques secondes, il monta les marches, ses bagages en mains.

«Laisse, je m'en occupe !» Lança Clark alors qu'il se précipitait pour prendre les bagages de son invité.

Puis leurs mains se touchèrent, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et pendant un court instant tout deux furent incapable de bouger. Ils étaient complètement en phase, en état de choque. Clark avait l'impression d'être absorbé dans les orbes chocolat de Bruce et lui dans ceux azure du jeune homme.

«Pardon.» S'excusa Clark lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits.

- Ce n'est rien. Le rassura Bruce.

- Au faite, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appelle Clark, Clark Kent. Puis il lui tendit sa main.

POV Clark

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette sensation qui parcourt tout mon corps. Je ne jamais ressentis cela pour personne. C'est comme si une immense chaleur me parcourait tout le corps. Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais en tout cas c'est très agréable. J'adore me sentir comme ça. Une chose est sure ; c'est lui qui me fait me faire sentir comme ça. Mais, j'y pense, cet étrange sentiment, ne serait-ce pas de l'… non, c'est impossible. Bruce a beau être superbe, il n'en reste pas moins un homme.

Fin du POV

Bruce s'empressa de serrer la main que Clark lui avait présentée. Tout nouveau contact avec le beau jeune homme brun lui procurait une sensation qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, mais dont il ne connaissait pas encore la véritable signification. Mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu, pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait.

POV Bruce

Humm, sa voie! Elle est si chaude, si apaisante. Et sa poigne si ferme et si tendre tout à la fois. Sa peau est si douce. Seigneur, mais c'est que je suis en train de tombé amoureux de lui! Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas tellement cela qui me dérange. Je sais parfaitement que je suis gai et ça, depuis longtemps et c'est bien loin de me dérangé. Non en faite, ce qui me dérange c'est plutôt lui. Non pas que je ne le trouve pas assez bien pour moi, jamais de la vie! Bon dieu, il est tellement mignon! Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai aucune preuve que lui aussi est gai. Qui plus est, je n'ai aucunement envi de lui faire subir quelque chose dont il n'aurait pas envi, il m'a l'air bien trop gentil pour que je le veuille.

Fin du POV

«Salut Clark, moi c'est Bruce, Bruce Wayne.»

- Oui, je sais. Dit Clark avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai, désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Je te fais visité la maison et après je te fais voir ta nouvelle chambre, ça te vas? Demanda doucement Clark

- D'accord, ça me vas.

- Vient, suis-moi.

«Où tu veux, quand tu veux, mon mignon.» Pensa Bruce.

Puis ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Ce qui était plutôt bien, puisque Bruce commençait à avoir faim. Très faim en vérité.

- Et ça c'est…

- La cuisine compléta Bruce.

- Exactement.

- Quoi, ça t'étonne que je sache ce qu'est une cuisine, attend laisse moi deviner ; tu pense que j'ai une douzaine de serviteurs qui me préparent tout ce dont j'ai envi et que je n'ai même jamais mit les pieds dans une cuisine.

- En faite, oui, un peu.

- Eh bien détrompe toi, je ne suis pas un gosse de riche, bon c'est vrai mon père était riche et j'ai hérité de sa fortune, mais je ne le suis pas pour autant. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'Alfred qui vit et ou travail au manoir à part moi. Et encore si c'est le cas c'est parce que je le considère comme un membre de la famille.

- Je te demande pardon, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'insulter toi ou ta famille, je te le jure. S'excusa Clark, la sincérité remplissant se magnifiques yeux bleus, rajoutant d'avantage à son charme divin.

«Mais comment voulez-vous que je lui en veuille alors que tout ce dont j'ai envi pour l'instant c'est de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.» Se dit Bruce.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je te crois.

- Tu veux quelque chose ?

Bruce se retint de toutes ses forces de hurler «TOI!» à pleins poumons.

«Tu sais je suis parfaitement capable de me faire à manger, en faite je cuisine comme un chef, c'est vrai, je te jure.»

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, seulement tu es mon invité et je serais ravit de te servir quelque chose à boire, au moins une pour cette fois, après tu pourras cuisiner autant de fois que tu en auras envi, je serais même extrêmement ravis de gouter à un de tes repas.

- Ce sera avec joie.

C'est alors que Clark ouvrit le réfrigérateur et qu'il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, offrant ainsi une vue imprenable et très alléchante sur son magnifique postérieur parfaitement arrondit et musclé. Bruce resta quelques secondes interloqué devant cette vision plus qu'excitante.

«Alors, on a du jus d'orange et du lait. Ça te va du jus d'orange?» Finit par demander Clark.

- Délicieux. Murmura Bruce, faisant plus allusion au derrière de Clark qu'a sa proposition en tant que telle.

Clark remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard de son invité fixé sur ses fesses. Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir outré, dégouter ou bien très flatté. Il préféra la troisième et dernière option.

«Je suppose donc, que ça te convient. Après tout, comme tu l'a si bien dit ; le jus d'orange c'est et je te cite ; «délicieux» c'est ca?

- Oui, ça ira. Lui répondit Bruce tout en rougissant légèrement.

Clark ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les joues de Bruce s'empourprée. Il était forcé d'admettre que le rouge des joues de son invité le rendait encore plus adorable.

«Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?» Demanda Bruce légèrement vexé.

- Pour rien, je t'assure.

- Alors, comment tu occupe tes journées dans cette…charmante ville. Se ravisa Bruce.

- Eh bien je travail à la ferme, c'est assez demandant.

- Donc…tu es un fermier. Conclu Bruce

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien, comme on dit, y'a pas de sous-métier.

- Très drôle.

- Ah, à charge de revanche.

- Allez, je vais te faire visiter le reste de la maison

Après un tour guidé assez sommaire des différentes pièces de la maison, Clark et Bruce arrivèrent à la chambre d'amie.

«Bienvenu dans ta nouvelle chambre, je sais sa n'a rien d'une chambre d'hôtel cinq étoiles, mais crois moi le lit est très confortable.»

- Clark, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas me traité comme un petit richard prétentieux.

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu es. Plaisanta Clark.

- Clark. Lui répondit Bruce avec qui affichait clairement son refus qu'on se fiche de sa gueule.

- D'accord, j'arrête.

- Merci.

- Bon alors je vais te laisser ranger tes affaires et on se revoit plus tard.

Et alors que Clark allait s'en aller, Bruce l'interpela.

« Attend Clark…Heu…Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.»

- Oui?

- Est-ce que ça te plairait de sortir ce soir…Avec moi? Finit-il par demander.


	2. Chapter 2: Une soirée avec l'ange

Chapitre 2 : Une soirée avec l'ange.

Bruce referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa ensuite à cette dernière tout en lâchant un long et profond soupir. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qui venait de se passer :

FLASH BACK

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir pu demander une telle chose. Il restait stoïque, attendant patiemment que Clark lui réponde. Au moins il avait le loisir d'admirer le visage divin de son vis-à-vis.

«Bien sure, avec plaisir. Dit moi seulement où et quand?»

Bruce se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça.

«Eh…et bien, tu vois je ne connais pas du tout la ville alors…qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à faire dans cette ville?» Finit-il par demander

- Eh bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose, mais il y a au moins un cinéma, ça te dirait d'aller voir un film?

- Oui, ça serait génial.

- D'accord je te laisse te préparer.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu autant de chance. Il ouvrit la douche et y entra. Il laissa l'eau chaude couler doucement sur lui. C'était bon et très relaxant. Mais, alors qu'il se passait du savon partout sur le corps, Bruce se mit à avoir des images mentales du beau fermier qui l'accueillait. Il le voyait, lui, son visage adorable, son corps, qu'il savait, musclé. Puis les images devinrent plus érotiques. Le corps qu'il voyait d'abord complètement habillé, se dénudait lentement mais surement. Jusqu'à ce que la sulfureuse apparition soit complètement nue, au grand plaisir de Bruce. Il commença d'abord à se toucher doucement le membre inférieur. Il effectua ensuite quelque doux et lents mouvements de vas-et-viens sur son sexe tendu de plaisir. Il répéta l'action plusieurs minutes, accélérant à chaque fois, le mouvement sur son pénis. Il éjacula finalement avec un petit gémissement de soulagement. Il laissa ensuite l'eau dissoudre, puis faire disparaître le sperme répandu. Bruce éteignit ensuite la douche puis en sortit.

Ce que Bruce ignorait c'est que, pendant qu'il se préparait Clark était sortit pour aller s'occuper de ses différentes tâches dans la grange. Il ignorait de ce fait que Bruce venait de prendre sa douche. Il pensait qu'il était en train de s'habiller pour le film, qu'ils allaient voir dans une demi-heure. Clark entra dans la chambre d'ami pou lui dire qu'il en avait fini avec ses corvées et qu'ils pourraient, donc tous deux, bientôt partir. Lorsqu'il vit que la pièce était vide, il se mit à appeler son invité puis il attendit du bruis provenant de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière. Malheureusement, Bruce avait oublié de verrouiller la porte de la chambre de bain. Alors, lorsque Clark entra il eu droit, durant un très court instant à une divine apparition. Ses yeux s'était en effet porté sur la plus belle créature qu'il lui est été donné de voir. Puis, soudain un cri d'émois le ramena bien vit à la réalité et au fait que la personne en face de lui était flambant nu. Bien que cette nudité fût loin de déranger Clark, il referma vite la porte.

«Oh, pardon! Je ne savais pas que tu venais de prendre ta douche. Je ne voulais pas de surprendre, désoler.»

- C'n'est pas grave, c'est d'ma faute, j'aurais du verrouiller cette porte. Désoler de t'avoir infligé ça.

- Oh, ce n'est rien tu sais, je n't'en veux pas. Lui répondit Clark tout en évitant d'ajouter; «Tu as un très beau corps en plus, alors, j'en ai profité.»

- Pardon quand même, je ne voulais pas, tu sais…Clark ça va?

Clark s'était en effet figé sur place. Car, tout en sortant de la salle de bain, Bruce, serviette autour de la taille afin de cacher l'essentielle de ce que la nature (généreuse d'ailleurs, dans son cas.) lui avait donné, avait, tout de même, laisser le reste de son magnifique corps exposé au regard quelque peu lubrique de Clark. Les nombreuses goutes d'eau qui n'avait pas été sécher coulaient, à présent sur son torse finement musclé et allaient mourir sur le rebord de la serviette qui donnait tant à espéré à Clark. Les jolis petits mamelons rose de Bruce lui donnaient diverse envies. Dont, en particulier, celles de les lécher tendrement avec sa langue, de les sucer, où plutôt, mieux, de les suçoter doucement et même de les mordiller, enfin tout ce qui ferait en sorte que son invité pousses des soupires de plaisir. Clark revint soudain à la réalité, tout en se frappant mentalement pour avoir eu de telles idées.

«Oui, oui, très bien… j'étais seulement un peu perdu dans mes pensés, c'est tout.»

-Alors, On y va? Demanda Bruce.

- Oui allons-y…heu, dit tu ne voudrais pas t'habiller d'abor.

- Pourquoi, ma tenue actuelle te déplaît ? Plaisanta Bruce.

Réalisant que c'était une blague, Clark se retint de dire «NON, JAMAIS DE LA VIE!!!»

Ils descendirent tous deux les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Clark ouvrit la porte afin de laisser son inviter passer en premier, en véritable gentleman galant qu'il était.

«Merci.» lui dit Bruce, touché par son geste.

- De rien, ça me fait plaisir. Répondit Clark.

Ils prirent la voiture de Clark et se rendirent au cinéma. Une fois arriver sur place Bruce se souvint d'une question qu'il souhait formuler depuis le début de sa rencontre avec son bel hôte. En faite, sa question lui avait échappé pile au moment où le magnifique postérieur de Clark.

«Au faite, où est ta mère, Alfred m'a dit que c'est elle qui a répondue?»

- Elle avait un rendez-vous à Métropolis, elle m'a fait dire de te souhaiter la bienvenue.

- C'est très gentil de sa part, j'espère avoir l'occasion de la rencontré. Mais, j'imagine que la vie d'un sénateur n'est pas de tout repos.

- En effet, mais je suis sur qu'elle aurait été extrêmement ravis de te rencontré, elle aussi.

Bruce ne pu s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. Décidément son hôte adorait le faire rougir, mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue.

Clark et Bruce se rendirent au comptoir où un jeune homme les salua très cordialement :

«Bonsoir, comment puis-je vous aidez messieurs?»

- Deux billets pour le film Alexander. Répondu Clark.

Le jeune homme les dévisagea un court moment puis leur tendis leurs billets Bruce les prit et jeta un regard glacial au caissier, un regard qui signifiait clairement : «mêle-toi de tes affaires, je sais parfaitement à quoi tu pense et crois moi, tu te trompe sur toute la ligne.». Sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la salle sans oublier d'aller se chercher un peu de popcorn.

Un peu plus tard, durant la projection, environ au milieu du film, tous deux commençaient à avoir faim. Ils dirigèrent donc tous les deux leurs mains vers le pot de popcorn et comme elles se rapprochaient, elles finirent bientôt par s'effleuré doucement, puis par se touché gentiment et finalement par se câliner. Puis les deux protagonistes se rendirent malheureusement compte de ce doux contacte entre eux deux.

«Oh pardon, je suis désoler Clark.». Chuchota Bruce les joues plus rouges que jamais.

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. Lui répondit son interlocuteur avec un tendre sourire.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils sortirent de la salle de cinéma par la porte de derrière et se dirigèrent vers la ruelle qui conduisait à l'allé où Clark avait été obligé de se garer. Clark profita de leur petite marche pour lui posé une question qui lui avait trotté dans la tête depuis la fin du film.

«Dis-tu savais toi qu'Alexandre Le Grand était…enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

- Eh bien…oui, en faite j'ai étudié sa vie, c'était pour un de mes devoir et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai voulut voir ce film, pourquoi, ça t'a déranger ? Tu as un problème avec l'homosexualité ?

- Non, non pas du tout, en faite je n'y connais pas grand-chose, c'est un peu nouveau pour moi tu vois, je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord…tu sais, je m'y connais un peu si tu veux j't'explique. Proposa Bruce sans préciser qu'il l'était lui-même.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Eh bien premièrement, tu dois savoir que dans l'antiquité grecque, c'était parfaitement naturel pour un jeune homme d'être engagé dans une relation avec un homme d'âge mûr, même que c'était un vrai statu social on appelait ça la pédérastie du grec _paid_ qui signifie enfant et _erastès _qui veut dire amant.

À ce simple mot Clark ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme une pivoine.

«Et c'était loin de s'appliquer seulement à la Grèce il y avait aussi chez les romains, les celtes, les arabo-musulmans, les japonais, les chinois, les océaniens et même les italiens durant la renaissance…»

- Donc, ce que tu veux me dire c'est que ça à toujours existé et partout, c'est ça. Résuma Clark.

- Oui, c'est plutôt ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

- Eh bien Freud voyait ça, à tort, comme un complexe d'Œdipe inversé.

- Un quoi ?

- Rassure-moi, tu sais ce qu'est un complexe d'Œdipe.

- Pas vraiment, au faite c'est qui cet Œdipe.

- Eh bien Œdipe était un personnage de la mythologie grecque, je te passe les détails de l'histoire mais disons en gros qu'il avait de graves problèmes familiaux et qu'à la fin il a tué son père et épousé sa mère.

- Plutôt graves comme problème, en effet. Reconnu Clark.

- Oui, plutôt et enfin ce que Freud appelle le complexe d'Œdipe c'est lorsqu'un enfant développe une haine profonde pour la figure paternelle. La personne qui vit ce complexe verrait son père comme un ennemi, un obstacle au bonheur. Et en contrepartie, sa mère deviendrait un support, une personne à laquelle se raccroché et sans qui la personne ne pourrait trouver le bonheur. La personne développerait avec l'âge un intérêt obsessionnel pour la figure maternelle. C'est intérêt se transformerait par la suite en véritable attraction sexuelle pour la mère et de ce fait le père n'en deviendrait que plus un ennemi. Le père au lieu d'être un exemple, un modèle à suivre, deviendrait un adversaire, un rival pour gagner le cœur de la mère.

- Alors un complexe inversé serrait…

- Exactement le contraire. Dans cette version, c'est la mère qui deviendrait la figure de rejet. La personne éprouverait en même tant que l'amour inconditionnel d'un enfant pour sa mère, un mépris très puissant pour la figure maternelle qu'il verrait plus comme une castratrice qu'autre chose. C'est à dire qu'il percevrait sa mère comme celle responsable de son sentiment de manque de virilité. Pour la personne la mère serait trop surprotectrice et l'empêcherait d'être pleinement et librement lui-même. Cela expliquerait son aversion pour la femme et son intérêt et plus tard son attirance sexuelle pour la communauté mâle, c'est-à-dire son besoin d'être proche de la présence paternelle, masculine qui lui aurait manqué durant son enfance. Et justement, ce serait se manque de figure paternelle, selon Freud, qui ferait en sorte que les homosexuels manque tellement de masculinité et sont donc si efféminé. Tu sais même si je rejette totalement certains points des hypothèses de Freud, je suis forcé d'admettre que c'était loin d'être un idiot.

- Mais ce n'est qu'une théorie, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit.

- Oui car pour être vrai, il aurait fallut qu'elle s'applique à tout les homosexuels de ce monde, et c'était à des années lumières d'être le cas, heureusement. Même si pour Alexandre, elle aurait pu être vrai considérants sa relation avec sa mère mais même encore là tu auras remarqué qu'il était loin d'être efféminé.

- Ah ça, oui.

- Tu sais, il y à au moins un point avec le quel je serais toujours d'accord avec Freud.

- Le quel?

- Le fait que tous ce qu'on vit lorsqu'on est jeune nous marque à jamais et décide grandement de quel genre de personne on sera plus tard.

- Dis, je peux te dire quelque chose.

-Vas-y.

- Franchement tu m'impressionne, je te trouve incroyablement intelligent et le mot est faible. Tu es sans doute l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'ai jamais rencontrées de toute ma vie.

- Arrête, tu exagères pas mal, je trouve.

- Non, non pas du tout la façon dont tu m'a toute expliquer ce truc sur Œdipe et la façon dont tu parle, c'est fou, tu es tellement cultivé et brillant.

- J'ai énormément de mémoire plutôt, Clark crois-moi, c'est tout, c'est-à-dire que depuis un certain événement qui c'est passé il y a longtemps, je n's'ais pas, mais disons que c'est comme si mon cerveau avait décidé de ne plus jamais rien oublier.

- Oh fais-moi confiance la mémoire ce n'est pas tout, pour comprendre tout c'est chose là, il en faut de l'intelligence, c'est moi qui te le dit, si tu ne m'avais tout expliqué, jamais je n'aurais compris quoi que ce soit.

- Merci. Se résigna Bruce très peu habitué aux compliments sincères. D'habitude ce genre de choses venait de vieux riche pompeux qui ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

- De rien, crois-moi, je le pense.

- Je sais.

- Et Maintenant, parle-moi de toi, je veux tout savoir de Bruce Wayne, je sais déjà qu'il est gentil, cultivé, intelligent, qu'il a apparemment énormément de mémoire et qu'il est aussi…très beau.

Bruce rougit de plus belle.

«Et maintenant qu'aimerais-tu savoir?». Demanda Bruce.

- Tout.

- Très bien, si sa peut te faire plaisir, sache que j'ai également beaucoup d'intuition.

- Ah vraiment, si c'est le cas, qu'est-ce que tu peux dire à mon sujet.

- Tu me mets au défi?

- Disons que oui.

- Très bien alors, je peux tout de suite dire que tu viens, il n'y a pas très longtemps, de sortir d'une relation amoureuse très intense. Tu étais très attaché à cette personne, tu l'aimais beaucoup et ça t'a fait beaucoup souffrir que votre relation se termine. D'autant plus que c'est toi qui à décider de mettre un terme à cette relation. Laisse-moi deviner, tu lui cachais des choses et elle n'était plus capable de le supporter, même si elle savait que tu faisais ça uniquement pour son bien. Et la suite c'est qu'elle est allé se consolé dans les bras de ton pire ennemi, c'est ça?

- Ouah…tu es impressionnant.

- C'est le scénario habituel Clark, une fille qui se fait briser le cœur vas tout le temps se réfugier dans les bras d'un salop, tout ça dans le but d'attiré l'attention de celui qui lui a brisé le cœur.

- Eh ben en tout cas, ça marche.

- Je sais.

Puis ils se remirent à marcher

«Dis, toi qui est si intelligent, tu peut m'expliquer un truc.»

- Oui, bien sure.

- Eh bien, tu sais, à chaque foi, dans les films d'action, quand il y une bombe à désamorcé et que le héro ne sait pas quel fil coupé, pourquoi il n'arrache tout simplement pas les fils d'un seul coup?

- Ah ça, c'est parce que sur le genre de bombe dont tu parle, ce type de fils sont tout simplement des fils factices, non le vrai mécanisme ce trouve à l'intérieur, donc s'il arrache les fils d'un seul coup, la bombe explosera, voilà pourquoi.

- Ah qu'est-ce que je te disais, tu sais vraiment tout.

- Ah…arrête un peu, tu sais je n'aime pas trop qu'on me complimente.

- Pardon, je n's'avais pas.

- C'n'est pas grave, j'n't'en veux pas tu sais.

- Une chance pour moi.

- En effet.

À suivre, désoler mais je me suis promis un nombre limité de page Word pour chaque chapitre, il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre. Sur ce, bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3: L'ange guerrier

Chapitre 3 : L'ange guerrier

Clark et Bruce se dirigeaient à présent vers la fin de la ruelle lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent soudainement encerclés par une bande d'individus à l'allure patibulaire. Bruce les dénombra rapidement;six homme, la vingtaine, pas très nantis d'après leurs vêtements, tous armés; 2 d'un couteau, un d'une chaine de métal et trois de barres de fer, tous l'ère dangereux mais qui au fond n'est là que pour effrayer, le genre qui cache des mauviettes.

«Voyez-vous ça, on se ballade?». Demanda un des hommes avec un sourire carnassier.

- t'a un problème avec ça peut-être? Demanda directement Bruce, pas effrayé pour un sou; il avait l'habitude de se genre de petits malfrat sans envergure.

- Pas du tout mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous allez nous donné tous vos objets de valeur et prunto s'il-vous plait.

- Non, moi je crois que vous aller tous rentrer gentiment chez vous et sans faire d'histoire. Si non, je devrai vous y forcez. Finit Bruce, son regard planté dans celui du plus faible qu'il avait repérer sans difficulté, rien qu'à ses mains tremblante.

Clark lui prit soudain le bras droit et lui dit:

«Bruce, ça suffi, ils sont bien trop nombreux, ne joue pas au héro.»

- Ton petit ami a raison, mon gars. Ne te crois pas plus fort que tu l'es. Reprit l'homme.

- Clark ne t'en fait pas, je suis parfaitement capable de venir à bout de cette bande de minables, sans problème.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir! Lança un des hommes avant de s'élancer sur eux.

Et alors que Clark s'apprêtait à utiliser ses supers pouvoirs, Bruce le poussa violement sur le côté avant de lui crié:

«Pousse toi, Clark, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.»

Et c'était vrai. À peine l'homme, armé d'un couteau, avait-il avancé son bras afin de le poignarder, que Bruce avait occulté vers sa droite afin d'éviter la lame. Puis d'un geste vif il prit le bras de son adversaire et le lui tordit avant de le lui briser et s'est finalement avec un féroce coup de pied dans le ventre que l'homme alla s'étaler contre le mur de brique. Tout de suite après, Bruce sauta puis atterrit sur ses mains et alors que deux hommes aux barres de fer se dirigeaient dans sa direction, ils se prirent chacun un des pieds de Bruce dans le visage lorsque celui-ci sépara ses jambes afin de les atteindre. Tous deux finirent les quatre fers en l'air, chacun de leurs côtés. Puis Bruce ramena ses pieds au sol. Puis l'autre homme au couteau arriva vers lui: premier cout; Bruce se poussa vers la gauche, deuxième; il se poussa vers la droite. Puis il en eu assez, il serra son point et décocha un crochet magistral à son opposant qui se retrouva, lui aussi, effaré sur le dos. Et avant même que l'homme à la chaine puisse la lui serrer autour du coup par derrière, Bruce la lui avait déjà arrachée des mains. Quelques minutes seulement avant de se retourné pour lui asséner un coup de pied au ventre. Et finalement, il jeta un regard glacial à l'homme qu'y tentait de l'intimider une minute plus tôt. Il semblait à présent terrifié. Bruce ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Il se retourna pour voir Clark qui était complètement tétaniser.

«Je t'avais dit que j'était parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même.»

- Co…com…

- Comment j'ai réussit à faire ça? Compléta Bruce.

- Oui.

- Très simple, sa fait quasiment six ans que je travers le monde pour apprendre toutes les techniques d'art martial avec des environ une trentaine de senseïs différents.

- Senseï?

- Un maître d'arme au japon, un professeur si tu veux, comme un sifu pour les chinois ou un guru en sanskrit.

- Ah d'accord mais pourquoi?

- Dison qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose il y a longtemps qui a fait en sorte que je ne veuille plus jamais être une victime. En faite j'y suis allé très doucement avec ces types, non, un de mes senseïs m'a déjà dit que j'étais né pour me battre mais qu'il allait m'entrainer à tuer.

- Et…il l'a fait.

- Ah ça oui, honnêtement, sans me forcer j'aurais pu tous les tuer.

Puis Bruce jeta un regard à l'air déconcerté de Clark.

«Mais tu l'aurais fait?» Demanda ce dernier.

- Tu sais, Clark dans certain combat il arrive que la seul et unique règle soit: tué ou être tué. Alors, oui, si j'y avais été obligé, je l'aurais fait ou je leur aurais arraché un ou deux membres.

Clark déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

- Eh bien au lieu de les tuer j'aurais pu, par exemple leur arracher un œil ce n'est pas si compliquer, suffi d'avoir de la précision.

- Alors, si je résume…t'es une vrai machine à tuer.

- Oui, tout à fait.

- Alors il ne faut pas que j'oublis que je n'ai pas intérêt à te contredire.

- Non, aucun, en effet.

Puis Bruce réalisa soudain quelque chose de plutôt étrange;

«Tu sais, je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant confier à personne, je fais rarement confiance aux gens, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, je sens que je peux faire ça avec toi et sans la moindre peur. C'est très étrange, mais très plaisant tout à la fois.»

Clark se sentit tout à coup très mal.

«Clark qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu à l'air contrarié.»

- Non ce n'est rien.

Bruce voyait parfaitement que ça n'allait pas, mais il préféra ne pas argumenter avec celui qui l'avait accueillit chez lui.

POV Clark

Ça y est, je me sens coupable. En même temps, il ya de quoi; il me parle de ses sentiments, il me dévoile tout de lui sans aucune peur, il me fait entièrement confiance, mais moi. Moi, je continue à lui mentir sur ma véritable identité, s'il venait à découvrir qui je suis réellement. D'ailleurs, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il le devine. Après tous, avec ce qu'il m'a montrés de lui, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise c'est qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on peu embobiner longtemps. En plus, l'ai-je même seulement trompé, ne serai-ce qu'un peu. Peut-être qu'il a déjà compris et depuis longtemps et pourquoi pas depuis qu'on c'est rencontré. Ça ne me surprendrait pas le moins de monde. Mais, au faite, j'y pense…

Fin du POV

«Dit Bruce c'est quoi ce fameux évènement?»

- Mais de quoi tu parle?

- Celui qui a fait en sorte que ne veuille plus rien oublié ni être à nouveau une victime.

Bruce s'arrêta subitement et baissa la tête. Puis, il dit d'un ton glacial.

- Désolé Clark, mais… je ne peux pas.

- Quoi, pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas, c'est tout.

- Mais…je croyais…enfin tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance.

- Mais c'est vrai, je te fais confiance, ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors pourquoi?

- C'est douloureux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Cet évènement a changé toute ma vie, il m'a transformé…et c'est également celui qui m'a fait le plus souffrir…ce soir là…

Puis les larmes commencèrent doucement à perlé aux coins des yeux de Bruce. Clark le remarqua vite et se senti soudain coupable très mal d'avoir tant insisté. Il leva le bras et essuya avec tendresse et douceur les larmes de son compagnon.

«Pardon Bruce, je n'aurais pas du tant insisté.»

- Clark…

- Tu ne m'en veux pas dit?

- Non, pas du tout.

Clark souri à Bruce et ce sourire lui fut rendu. Ils se regardèrent tendrement durant un instant, savourant la chaleur que leurs regards leur conféraient l'un et l'autre.

«On devrait rentrer maintenant, tu ne crois pas.»

- Oui, il commence à se faire tard.

- Rassure-moi, tu n'a pas de couvre-feu.

- Et toi?

- Non, aucun, mais je commence à être fatiguer.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ennuis quand même

- Moi, m'ennuyer avec toi, jamais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et rentrèrent à la ferme. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout les deux et pour cause; tout deux étaient horriblement embarrasser par lorsqu'il repensait aux détails de la soirée qui les avaient rapproché.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et montèrent directement se coucher.

«Bonne nuit Bruce.»

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Clark et au faite…merci.

- Pourquoi?

- pour m'avoir accueillit, pour cette soirée et surtout pour m'avoir écouté sans m'avoir jugé.

- De rien, si tu a besoin de quelque chose…tu m'appelle.

- je n'l'oublirais pas.

En entrant dans la chambre, Bruce se jeta immédiatement sur le lit qui, à défaut d'être grand était au moins très confortable. Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

FLASH BACK- RÊVE

Bruce était enfin rassuré, lui et ses parents était enfin sortit de cette horrible salle de spectacle. L'opéra qu'il venait de voir s'appelait Mefistofele. Dans cet opéra une dizaine de comédiens étaient habiller en chauve-souris et tournoyait sur la scène. Normalement, il n'en aurait pas fait une telle histoire, mais il venait tout juste, la veille, de tombé dans un puis. Et déjà que la chute était loin d'avoir été plaisante, quelque chose de pire était arrivé par la suite. Une centaine de chauve-souris avait foncé sur lui et lorsqu'on l'avait retrouvé il était complètement en état de choque. Mais maintenant, ses parents et lui étaient enfin sortis. Tout irai bien à partir de maintenant. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Et il avait tors, car soudain ses parents et lui se retrouvèrent devant un canon de révolver.

«L'argent, les bijoux et en vitesse!» Leur crièrent l'individu.

- D'accord, ne t'énerve pas. Lui dit Thomas Wayne en lui présentant son portefeuille.

Puis l'homme aperçut le collier de perle de Martha Wayne qui venait de lui avoir été offert par son mari, la veille.

«Le collier aussi!» Dit-il.

Puis, il avança sa main vers le coup de la dame, mais Thomas s'interposa. L'homme pris de cours fit feu et Thomas s'écroula sur le sol. Martha se mit crié, mais une autre balle la fit taire à tout jamais. Bruce était complètement tétanisé, le criminel s'était enfui, mais il était toujours aussi en état de choque. Il se mit à genoux et s'approcha de la dépouille de son père.

«Papa, papa…répond-moi!!» Cria-t-il à son père alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Bruce…n'ai pas peur.

- Papa…tu ne vas pas…

- Non, tout vas, n'ai pas…peur.

Puis les yeux de Thomas Wayne se fermèrent…pour ne plus jamais se rouvrir.

«Papa, non papa, non…NON!!PAPA!!

FIN DU FLASH BACK- RÊVE

«Bruce, Bruce!! Réveil toi!!»

- Hein, quoi !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe…Clark!?

- Tu t'es mit à crier dans ton sommeil, ça m'a réveillé, alors je suis venus voir ce qui se passait.

Bruce n'en pouvait plus, Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et mit à pleuré de toute ses forces, il laissait ainsi toute sa douleur et sa colère s'évader de son corps et de son cœur. Il en avait besoin.

« Bruce, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, parle-moi.»

Mais Bruce ne pouvais pas lui répondre tout se qu'il pouvait faire s'est pleurer. Alors Clark écouta son cœur et fit se qu'il considérait comme la meilleur chose à faire en de telles circonstances; Il entoura Bruce de ses bras et le rapprocha de son torse afin de le réconforter. Bruce le remarqua immédiatement et l'apprécia tout aussi rapidement. C'était si bon d'être près de Clark, d'être blotti tout contre lui, de profiter de sa chaleur corporelle. Tout les deux restèrent dans cette position pendant au mois 10 minutes avant de se séparer. Clark essuya de nouveau les larmes de son invité.

«Clark…merci.»

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais pourquoi.

- Pour t'avoir infligé ma peine de cette façon.

- Mais non, ça ne m'a pas déranger, au contraire.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment avant que Clark ne reprenne la parole;

«Euh…euh…j'vais…je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.»

- D'accord.

Clark s'en alla vers la salle de bain et remplit un verre d'eau fraîche et retourna vers la chambre. Il remit le verre à Bruce. Ce dernier l'accepta bien volontiers et remercia son hôte. Environ une minute plus tard Bruce décida de tout avouer à Clark.

«C'était mes parents…»

- Quoi?

- Tout à l'heure de quel événement je parlais… c'était à propos de mes parents.

- Oui…continu.

- Tu vois, je suis chiroptophobe et…

- Quoi!?

- J'ai la phobie des chauves-souris, en faite c'est une mauvaise dérivation du mot latin chiroptera qui veut dire chauve-souris mais bref, quoiqu'il en soit, un jour je suis tombé dans un puits et je me suis fait attaquer par une centaine de chauve-souris et depuis ce temps j'ai peur d'elles.

- D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tes parents?

- Je les vus…ce faire tuer devant mes yeux.

- Quoi?

- Je n'avais que huit ans à l'époque…et le pire…c'est que tout est de ma faute.

- Mais de quoi tu parle!? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de ta faute? Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués.

- Non, mais je suis quand même responsable de leur mort. Tu vois, ont étaient allé voir un opéra et dedans il y avait une dizaine d'acteurs déguisés en chauve-souris. Alors j'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé à mes parents si on pouvait partir et ils ont accepté. Et dès qu'on est sortit on s'est fait attaquer et ils ont été tués tous les deux. Si seulement je n'avais pas eu si peur…ils seraient toujours vivants tous les deux…

- Mais non, non ce n'est pas de ta faute! Tu ne dois pas te culpabiliser comme ça!

- Mon père disait toujours que la seule chose qui nous empêche d'avancer c'est la peur. Je lui avait même promis de plus jamais avoir peur la veille de son meurtre…et…et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse…

Bruce ne pouvais pas s'en empêcher, il se remit à pleurer. Mais, cette foi encore les bras puissants de son hôte vinrent l'enserrer et le réconforter. Bruce se calma et Clark lui murmura;

«Ne dit pas ça, tu n'es pas responsable, arrête de t'en vouloir, tu te fais du mal pour rien et lorsque tu es triste moi aussi ça me fait du mal.»

Bruce s'arrêta net. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce que Clark venait de lui dire. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte et dit;

« Clark, il faut que tu me pardonne.»

- Mais pourquoi?

- Pour ça.

Bruce approcha ses lèvres de celles de Clark, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se touchent. Tout deux commencèrent à s'embrasser tendrement. Puis la passion commença à les submerger. Clark avait d'abord été surpris, mais s'était rapidement laisser aller, il avait fermé ses yeux et maintenant ses inhibitions avaient complètement disparues. Ils commencèrent chacun à parcourir le corps de l'autre. Chacun appréciait le contact de l'autre et la chaleur qu'il se procurait mutuellement. Bruce était plus passif, il se laissait posséder par Clark qui venait de passer sa main droite sous la chemise de son invité. Cette dernière se dirigea vers le mamelon tendu de Bruce. Ce dernier émit un petit gémissement lorsque le doigt de son hôte effleura la peau sensible de son téton. Se bruit fit reprendre ses esprits à Clark. Il rouvrit soudain les yeux et réalisa se qu'il était en train de faire. De faite, il s'arrêta brusquement et s'éloigna de son invité.

«Clark, je…»

- Tu as besoin de dormir, je te laisse, bonne nuit.

- Clark attend!

Mais le dit Clark était déjà repartit vers sa chambre. Bruce décida d'oublier ce qui venait de ce passer et de se rendormir. Après tout, mieux valait attendre le lendemain pour en discuter avec Clark.

**Alors voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre, pardon pour l'attente…j'ai été très occupé etc, etc… S.V.P, même si vous l'avez déjà fait, une petite review, c'est tout ce que je demande, PLEASE!! #D'ailleurs je me cherche un Beta Reader, alors si ça vous tente, laisser-le moi savoir.**


	4. Chapter 4: La décision concernant l'ange

Chapitre 4 : La décision concernant l'ange.

Dès qu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Bruce couru vers la chambre de Clark. Il devait absolument lui parler à propos de l'autre soir. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il s'aperçu bien vite que la pièce était vide. Puis il entendit du bruis au rez-de-chaussée. Il dévala donc les escaliers pour aller voir si son hôte était descendu. Malheureusement, la seule personne qu'il trouva au rez-de-chaussée fut Martha Kent qui, d'abord surpris réalisa de qui s'agissait la personne en face d'elle;

«Tien, bonjour, tu dois être Bruce, je suis Martha.»

- Enchanté, vous êtes la mère de Clark, parce que…

- Oui, je sais on ne se ressemble pas beaucoup. En faite c'est que Clark est adopté.

- Ah d'accord…en tout cas une chose est sûre.

- Quoi donc?

- Vous l'avez vraiment bien élevé.

- Merci.

- Alors vous savez où il est.

- Non, je viens tout juste d'arriver. Mais selon moi, il est sûrement déjà partit travailler.

- Ah bon…Vous savez sans doutes où il travail?

- Bien sûre, il travail au Daily Planet, pourquoi?

- Pour savoir c'est tout, il ne m'en a pas du tout parlé, alors je voulais me renseigner. Si non, vous avez déjà déjeuné?

- Non.

- Alors je vais vous préparer le meilleur petit-déjeuner que vous aillez jamais mangé de toute votre vie. Vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles.

- Mais non, tu est l'invité, ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

- J'insiste, vous m'avez si bien accueillit, je veux vous prouver ma gratitude et comme j'adore cuisiner, je ne vois pas de meilleur façon de le faire.

- Eh bien c'est d'accord, j'accepte. Merci.

- Non c'est moi qui vous remercie.

Pendant ce temps à des kilomètres de là, Clark était toujours aussi perturbé que la veille. Il se posait tellement de questions qu'il n'avait pas put fermer l'œil de la nuit. En se réveillant, il était passé en trombe devant la chambre d'ami refusant de jeter un seul coup d'œil à son invité. Invité, qu'il avait quasiment baisé la veille. Il tentait par tout les moyens de plus y pensé, mais comment? Ça avait été… SI BON. Il n'y avait plu qu'une chose à faire. Il devait absolument allez voir la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier dans se genre de situation. La seule à qui il pouvait vraiment se confié sans peur. Sa meilleur et plus précieuse amie et confidente. Chloé Sullivan. Clark entra en coup de vent dans l'édifice du Daily Planet. Il aperçue bien vite Chloé à son bureau; concentré sur un de ses articles. Clark se dit soudainement que son état empirait; depuis que Bruce était arrivé, il n'avait pas une seule fois pensé aux krypto-monstres. Ce qui voulait dire environ depuis 24 heures. Ça devenait grave. Puis la jeune femme aperçue son ami;

«Tien, salut Clark sa va? Tu est bien matinal aujourd'hui.»

- J'ai faillit faire l'amour à un homme hier soir!

- Très bon matin à toi aussi.

- Désolé, c'est juste que je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis hier soir, je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Aide moi, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bon conseil.

- Bon premièrement, tu voudrais bien m'expliquer toute l'histoire en détail, depuis le début.

Clark commença donc à tout lui raconter du début jusqu'à la fin, sans oublier le moindres petits détails.

«Eh ben, c'est toute une histoire.»

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais

- C'est simple; qu'est-ce que tu as envi de faire?

- Écoute, c'est vrai que c'est très logique, mais franchement, si je le savais, tu ne penses pas que je l'aurais déjà fait?

- Non ce que je veux dire c'est; est-ce que tu as aimé l'embrasser, oui ou non?

- Mais ce n'est pas ça, c'est que…

- Contente toi de répondre; oui ou non!?

- Oui.

- Bon, et est-ce que tu aurais envi de l'embrasser à nouveau; oui ou non? Demanda Chloé qui se doutait déjà un peu de la réponse vu les réactions de Clark.

- Oh, oui!

- Alors voilà.

- Voilà quoi?

- Tu es amoureux de lui Clark, c'est clair et net.

- Mais enfin Bruce est un…

- Un garçon et alors? Écoute Clark que la personne que tu aimes soit un homme ou une femme n'a pas d'importance. Ça ne change rien à la personne que tu es. Après tout, c'est ta vie privée, tu es le seul que ça regarde.

- Mais je suis sortit avec des filles avant et j'ai aimé ça.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu m'as bien dit que ce que tu avais ressentit pour lui, tu ne l'avais jamais ressentit pour personne avant.

- Oui, même pas pour Lana.

- Alors tu as peut-être toujours été gay, seulement jusqu'à ce que tu le rencontres tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte. Ou tu es peut-être tout simplement bisexuel. De toute façon que ce soit l'un ou l'autre ça n'a aucune importance. Tu es ce que tu es.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

- Mais bien sûre que j'ai raison. Lui répondue son amie avant de poser sa main sur son épaule. Puis elle reprit;

- Allez, vas le voir et fini ce que vous avez commencé hier.

- Je ne pensais pas que ma vie sexuelle t'intéressait à ce point là.

- Je veux tout simplement que tu sois heureux et à ce que je sache, tu n'a plus eu de relations sexuelles depuis au moins un an.

- Ouai, je suppose que c'est pour ça que je suis aussi frustré ces derniers temps.

- Et que tu t'enfermes comme ça dans le travail.

- Sans doutes.

- C'est un peu normal quand on considère que le sexe est un des principaux déterminant de la santé mentale.

- Dans ce cas, je dois en conclure que ça doit allez plutôt bien ce côté-là pour toi.

- Et bien disons simplement que depuis que Jimmy et moi on c'est réconcilier on essai de resserrer nos liens.

- Ah je vois…seulement je refuse d'en entendre plus.

- Allez vas-y.

- Merci Chloé.

Puis Chloé se rappela d'un détail de l'histoire de Clark qui l'avait interpellé.

«Au faite.»

- Oui quoi?

- Comment tu as dit qu'il s'appelait déjà?

- Bruce, Bruce Wayne.

- Tien, c'est bizarre.

- Quoi donc?

- Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Vraiment?

- Mais bon, ça ne doit pas être très important de toute façon.

Clark se mit au travail et dès qu'il eu fini il partit à toute vitesse chez lui. Ce qui, en ce cas-ci signifiait encore plus vite que la lumière elle-même. Il ralentit cependant à quelque mètre de la maison et se mit à réfléchir;

POV Clark.

Oui, oui, je l'aime! Peut m'importe son sexe, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, j'en suis sûre. Et je suis sûre qu'il m'aime aussi. Si non, il ne m'aurait jamais embrassé. J'ai envi de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. J'ai tellement envi de lui. Alors, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, je dois lui dire, non, mieux; le lui montrer. Mais comment?

Fin du POV

Clark décida finalement d'entrer et se dit qu'il improviserait selon se qu'il ressentirait. Il faisait confiance à son instinct et à ses sentiments, pour une fois. Il entra donc et aperçu Bruce assis sur la divan du salon. Le dit Bruce se leva d'un bon en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna vers Clark et marcha précipitamment dans sa direction;

«Clark, je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui c'est passé hier.»

À cet instant Clark se jeta sur son invité et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle passion que Bruce se retrouva appuyer contre le mur; la langue de Clark se frayant un chemin à l'intérieur de sa bouche, son corps musclé et chaud collé au sien. Les yeux fermés et les mains dans celles de son hôte, Bruce (Qui s'attendait d'abord à un coup de poing au visage, qu'il n'aurait nullement tenté d'éviter.) goûtaient pour la première fois de sa vie à un aperçu du paradis. Sa langue et celle de Clark commencèrent à jouer ensemble et à se sucer l'une et l'autre. Le baiser dura environ trois minutes pendant lesquelles les deux protagonistes se caressèrent de partout appréciant de pouvoir enfin s'aimer. Puis tous deux durent séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils se regardèrent un moment, chacun avec des émotions distinctes. Les yeux de Clark brûlaient de désir. Ceux de Bruce, en revanche étaient emplit d'incompréhension. Clark s'en aperçue bien assez vite et lui dit;

«Excuses acceptées.»

Puis il se mit à sourire et Bruce sut qu'il était honnête, cela le rassura et lui enleva toute sa culpabilité. Toutefois, lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Clark se rapprocher des siennes à nouveau, il le repoussa.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu n'aimes pas ça?» Demanda Clark plus que surpris par la réaction de son compagnon.

- Non, non, au contraire. Ce n'est pas ça, seulement…

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est juste que j'aie besoin de savoir…

- Mais, savoir quoi?

- Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi, pourquoi quoi? Pourquoi je t'ais embrasser?

- Oui!

- Mais…je croyais pourtant que c'était clair. Pour la même raison que tu m'as embrasser la nuit dernière.

- Mais c'est différent. Moi, si je l'ais fait c'est parce que…

- Parce que…

- Parce que…Clark ne m'oblige pas à le dire.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas honte au moins.

- Non, non, pas du tout, mais…j'ai…

- Peur.

- Oui, oui j'ai peur…c'est que…je n'ai jamais ressentit ça pour personne avant.

- Moi non plus. Pas aussi fort en tout cas.

- C'est vrai?

- Je te le jure.

Clark s'approcha du visage de Bruce. Ce dernier était bien trop déboussolé pour le repousser et de toute façons, il n'en avait pas envi. Clark déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis murmura à son oreille;

«Je t'aime Bruce Wayne.»

Bruce sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine; c'était la toute première fois, depuis que ses parents étaient morts que quelqu'un lui disait ces mots-là. Mais, plus que ça; ces mots avaient été prononcés par la toute première personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Il ne savait que répondre à cette déclaration qu'il savait venue du cœur, si non;

«Je t'aime aussi Clark Kent.»

Ces paroles prononcées, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveaux, cette fois plus passionnément. Clark possédait totalement son hôte qui se laissait fondre sous ses caresses. Bruce était heureux, si heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Clark, celui dont il était tombé amoureux, l'aimait aussi. Ils profitèrent encore un peu du baiser mais furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

«Alors, maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?». Demanda Bruce complètement rouge.

- C'est simple; je deviens ton petit ami et tu deviens le mien. Lui répondit Clark tout en lui enserrant la fesse gauche, possessivement.

Ce contact fut loin de déplaire à Bruce qui glapit légèrement. Pour une raison obscure, il appréciait la possessivité de son vis-à-vis. Il posa quand à lui sa main sur le torse de ce dernier. Il posa ensuite sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant paisiblement le doux battement du cœur de son tout nouveaux et tout premier petit ami. Ce dernier posa son cou sur la tête de Bruce et lui demanda d'une voie rauque et sexy;

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as envi de faire, ce soir?»

**Si je vous dit que mon fruit préféré est le citron je vous laisse deviner ce que contiendra le prochain chapitre. Encore une fois, pardon pour l'attente… S.V.P, même si vous l'avez déjà fait, une petite review, c'est tout ce que je demande, PLEASE!! #D'ailleurs je me cherche toujours un Beta Reader, alors si ça vous tente, laisser-le moi savoir. Et finalement, le 23 avril c'est ma fête alors j'espère que si vous passez par ici ce jour-là n'oubliez pas; REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Une nuit angélique

Chapitre 5 : Une nuit angélique.

- Franchement…je ne sais pas.

- Moi, si. Lui assura Clark avec un sourire qui se voulait doux, mais qui paraissait un peu trop pervers.

- Ah bon…et je peux savoir se que tu as en tête? Demanda un Bruce pas du tout choqué.

- Et bien…pour commencer, une soirée romantique en ta compagnie.

- Hum…et cette soirée comprendrait quoi exactement?

- D'abord dîner en tête à tête, puis peut-être danser, ensuite… se câliner un peu… si tu es d'accord?

- Pas mal comme plan. Et pour ce qui est des câlins… disons simplement que pour une fois, j'ai hâte d'aller au lit!

- Mais dit donc toi, je te trouve bien vicieux. Le réprimanda Clark avec un air faussement scandalisé.

- Ets-ce que ça te pose un quelconque problème? Lui demanda Bruce tout en caressant doucement de sa main la virilité de son vis-à-vis, cette dernière toujours retenue prisonnière par la braguette de son propriétaire.

- Heu…hou…ha…na…non pas…pas du tout. Réussit-il, difficilement à articuler.

- Très bien dans ce cas, (Il cessa brusquement ça douce torture) tu vas t'assoir bien gentiment sur le divan et moi je prépare le dîner.

- Non, non tu es l'invité, je ne peux pas te laisser…

- Oh si; tu peux et tu vas me laisser le faire.

- Mais Bruce c'est ta soirée; je voulais te faire à dîner.

- C'est très gentil et surtout très mignon de ta part, mais je tiens à le faire. Qui plus est, comme tu l'as si bien dit; c'est ma soirée, alors je ferais ce dont j'ai envie. Et finalement, tu es celui de nous deux qui a travaillé aujourd'hui; alors vas te reposer et je m'occupe de tout.

- Mais…

- Clark! J'ai en envie de m'«occuper» de toi…tu ne vas tout de même pas m'en empêcher.

Clark souris doucement à ces paroles et acquiesça. Il alla s'assoir confortablement et regarda son homme s'activer aux fourneaux. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il était effectivement très fatigué. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma ses yeux puis s'endormit.

«_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort!!_». Pensa Bruce alors qu'il sortait deux assiettes d'un placard.

Environs une demi-heure plus tard c'est un Clark bien reposé qui fut réveillé par une douce et délicieuse odeur de fine cuisine. Il se retourna et se retrouva en face d'une table magnifiquement dressée sur laquelle trônaient divers plats dont la simple vue était un régale pour les yeux. Clark n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

«Dis-moi, c'est toi qui as fait tout ça?». Demanda Clark incrédule.

Bruce eu l'air un peu vexé et répondit sarcastiquement;

- Bien sûr que non, tu sais parfaitement que je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soi par moi-même, j'aie appelé un traiteur pendant que tu dormais et je me suis contenté de payer.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais insinuer, c'est juste que je trouve ça surprenant et le fait est que, tu n'arrêtes jamais de me surprendre.

- Bon je préfère ça. Alors tu viens dîner ou tu vas rester planté là?

- Je viens.

Ils se mirent à table et Clark dégusta le meilleur plat de nouilles aux fruits de mer qu'il eu jamais goûté de sa vie tout en discutant avec son amant de tout et de rien.

«Alors où as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça?». Demanda un Clark bien intrigué.

- Alfred m'a appris. Il a toujours été là pour moi depuis...

Mais Bruce s'arrêta net. Il baissa la tête, mais Clark pu aisément voir le vide triste qui imprégnait ses yeux et il fit ce que son cœur lui ordonnait; il posa tendrement sa main sur la sienne et lui dit sur un ton si assurer que personne à cet instant n'aurait put douter de la véracité de ses paroles. Tout en regardant son amant dans les yeux avec une détermination que même le plus septique aurait fait frissonner;

«Écoutes-moi bien Bruce; je te jure qu'à partir de ce moment, tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je te le promets, je serais toujours à tes côtés.».

Bruce fut très surpris par cette déclaration, mais ce mit ensuite à sourire, il n'était pas habitué être en couple mais ce débordement d'amour lui plaisait beaucoup; surtout venant d'un si beau jeune homme. Un dont il s'était complètement entiché qui plus est.

«Merci Clark.». Répondit-t-il simplement.

- Mais de rien, crois-moi il n'y à rien que je désire plus que d'être auprès de toi.

Et sur ce ils s'embrassèrent. Clark avait découvert que le contact de leurs lèvres le rendait extrêmement tendue au niveau inférieur de son anatomie. Clark mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son amant, Bruce compris le message ouvrit la bouche; permettant ainsi à la langue de Clark et à la sienne de s'enlacer, s'entremêlé et se sucer. Ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Ils continuèrent à se regarder passionnément dans les yeux tout en haletant bruyamment.

Ils le firent avec une ardeur si féroce que si Clark s'était pleinement écouté il aurait jeté toute la vaisselle à terre d'un revers de bras; aurait violemment allongé Bruce sur le ventre, sur la table; lui aurait baissé son pantalon (tout en retirant le sien.) afin d'offrir à son sexe un parfait accès au cul de son amant et l'aurait sauvagement pénétré.

Mais Clark respectait bien trop Bruce pour le traiter comme une vulgaire pute dont il pouvait se servir dans le seul but d'assouvir ses bas instincts ou ses besoins sexuels primaires. Et même s'il se doutait que, sûrement, Bruce en avait tout autant envie et l'aurait tout autant apprécié que lui, il n'aurait put supporter l'idée que ce dernier ne se perçoive que comme un simple vide-couilles à cause de ça.

Bruce ressentit le malaise de son vis-à-vis et articula difficilement;

«A…alors…tu avais parlé de…de…danser.».

- Heu…ou…oui, tout a fait.

- Alors allons-y.

- D'accord…mais où ça.

- Eh bien; ton salon. J'ai vue que t'avait une chaîne stéréo, ça devrait suffire.

- Tu crois? Demanda Clark.

- J'en suis sûr. Le rassura Bruce ton en se dirigeant vers le dit salon.

Clark le suivit et lorsqu'il le rejoint, Bruce mit ses bras autour de son cou et colla leurs torses un contre l'autre. Clark rougit légèrement et d'instinct, mit ses bras autour de la taille de son vis-à-vis. Il lui demanda ensuite;

«Alors, qu'elle genre de musique te plairais?».

- Eh bien, voyons d'abord ce qu'il y a à la radio.

- Très bien.

Clark se dirigea vers la dite radio et l'alluma. Ils reconnurent tous deux la chanson qui ce fit entendre; «_Touch my body»_ de Maria Carey. Clark ne l'aimait pas spécialement, mais ce dit que, dans les circonstances actuelles, elle conviendrait. Il se remit dans la position qu'il avait orchestré avec son invité et tous deux commencèrent à se mouver et à faire onduler leur corps au son de la mélodie. Clark fut d'abord un peu gêné mais ce laissa bien vite aller. Jusqu'au moment où ces ses mains ce rapprochèrent dangereusement du postérieur de Bruce.

_«Touch my body… Put me on the floor…»_

«Ça va Clark? Tu as l'air tendu.»

- Non c'est simplement que… Ce contenta de dire Clark et Bruce lui sourit.

_«Wrestle me around… Play with me some more…»_

- Ah d'accord j'ai compris. Dit ce dernier.

- Quoi donc?

_«Touch my body… Throw me on the bed…»_

Bruce sourit de plus belle et murmura à l'oreille de son petit-ami;

«Tu sais Clark, tu as le droit de poser tes mains sur mes fesses…si tu en as envie, bien sûr.»

_«__I just wanna make you feel… __Like you never did…»_

Son souffle chaud imprégna le lobe ainsi que le conduit auditif de Clark alors que l'information était transmise à son cerveau. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit rictus et fit ce que son corps et plus précisément ses mains lui ordonnaient de faire. Il les apposa doucement sur le derrière de son amant. Bruce ne semblait pas s'en plaindre; il rajouta même;

_«Touch my body…__Let me wrap my thighs…»_

«D'ailleurs Clark, ce soir si jamais il te prend l'envie de…faire quoi que ce soi avec mon cu…mon corps…sens toi libre de le faire.»

- J'y veillerai, sois sans crainte.

_«All around your waist… Just a little taste…»  
_

- Je ne crois pas avoir rien à crainte…gentil comme tu es…je suis sûr que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

_«Touch my body… Know you love my curves…»_

Bruce se contenta de sourire alors que Clark le retournait de façon à ce que son dos touche le torse de son amoureux. Il commença par s'attaquer au cou de Bruce. Il le parcourra d'abord de haut en bas avec sa langue puis trouva le bon endroit et, refermant sa bouche dessus, commença à le suçoter. Laissant ainsi de petites marques rouge sur le cou de son invité.

Une main avide alla attraper la boucle de la ceinture du dit invité, tendis que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise afin de pouvoir s'attaquer sensuellement à son mamelon gauche. Cette dernière utilisa deux de ses doigts coquins pour emprisonner dans leur prise diaboliquement érotique le dit, pauvre, malheureux téton. Lui, qui n'avait pourtant jamais rien fait à personne, subissait l'horrible torture qu'était la pressurisation causée par le pouce et l'index.

Tout ceci pour le plus grand plaisir de son propriétaire…et de son bourreau bien sûr. Ce dernier commença à faire descendre la fermeture éclaire de son captif.

_«Come on and give me what I deserve… __And touch my body…»  
_

«Eh là… tout doux cowboy… je vais fondre si tu continus.»

Clark réalisa soudain se qu'il était entrain de faire et arrêta immédiatement ses gestes tout en s'éloignant de Bruce. Il se sentit soudain très honteux d'avoir ainsi exagéré. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait pratiquement violé son amant et il s'en voulait horriblement. Pire, il avait terriblement peur que Bruce lui en veuille.

Mais de son côté, l'héritier de la famille Wayne, se demandait uniquement pourquoi son compagnon s'était arrêté. Il se retourna vers son petit ami.

«Clark, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté?»

- Ce que…j'ai juste pensé que…peut-être…j'avais été…un peu trop loin.

À ces mots, Bruce se jeta violement sur Clark et l'embrassa brutalement tout en enfonçant de force sa langue dans sa bouche. Pendant un moment, Clark resta complètement tétanisé; jusqu'à-ce-que Bruce retire ses lèvres de celles de son prisonnier. Ce dernier resta sans voix face à l'audace de son amant.

«Et si on allait finir cette conversation dans ta chambre?»

- Euh... d'a… d'accord.

Ils montèrent tous deux en vitesse vers la chambre de Clark. Ils y entrèrent collé l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassant avidement tout en se caressant de façon bestiale. Bruce était dos au lit et Clark les fit tomber dessus.

Clark avait perdue toute sa raison; il n'était plus qu'une créature possessive et dominatrice de pure luxure. Quand à Bruce, il n'était plus qu'un simple objet de désire, une pauvre marionnette; capable uniquement d'obéir et de ressentir entre les mains brulantes de son marionnettiste.

Clark défit la chemise de Bruce en la déchirant d'un seul mouvement et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Bruce n'en avait cure, il se contenta de continuer à embrasser son amant. Ce dernier jeta son dévolu sur le torse du jeune Wayne. Il commença à en lécher chaque parcelle; centimètre par centimètre, faisant ainsi échapper des soupirs sensuelles de plaisir charnelle à Bruce.

Puis sa langue s'arrêta, afin de prêter une attention toute particulière aux mamelons de Bruce. Il fixa attentivement le gauche et remarqua qu'il était plus rouge que l'autre et compris que c'était celui la et dit d'une voix profonde et très érotique;

«Hum…on dirait que je vais pouvoir finir ce que j'avais commencé plus tôt.»

- Ha… Clark. Articula difficilement un Bruce à bout de souffle.

En voyant tout l'amour que dégageaient les yeux de Bruce, Clark reprit un peu ses esprits et demanda d'un ton doux et affectueux;

- Qui y a-t-il, mon amour?

- Je tenais simplement à te dire que je suis extrêmement heureux et que, grâce à toi, je n'éprouve aucuns regrets d'avoir attendu de te trouvé pour faire l'amour. Je suis si content que tu sois mon premier.

Clark resta un instant incapable de bouger; choqué par de telles aveux, surtout parce qu'il les savait sincères.

«Tu veux dire que tu es…»

- Vierge, oui.

- Et… c'est à moi que tu offres ta virginité?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que je tenais à ce que ma première fois soit avec la bonne personne…celle que j'aimerais, véritablement, plus que tout.

- Bruce… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dis que tu aimes.

- Oui, oui je t'aime… je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi... maintenant, fait moi l'amour!!

- Avec plaisir.

Clark se remit au travail qu'il avait entreprit quelques minutes seulement auparavant. Il léchouilla le bout du mamelon gauche et fit de même avec celui de droit; les dit bouts devinrent alors tout dur, preuve du plaisir de leur propriétaire. Il les mit, ensuite, un après l'autre dans sa bouche pour les sucer goulument. Il traça ensuite une ligne de salive avec sa langue jusqu'à-ce-que celle-ci atteigne le nombril de Bruce, dans lequel il la fit entrer.

-Cla…Clark?

- Quoi?

- J'ai envie de te voir.

- Me voir?

- Nu. Compléta Bruce en devenant tout à coup très rouge.

- Tu voudrais que…je me déshabille devant toi… c'est ça? Demanda Clark qui connaissant Parfaitement la réponse, se contentait uniquement de prendre un malin plaisir à voir les joues de Bruce s'enflammer.

- Ou…oui…c'est ça.

- À tes ordres.

Clark commença par retirer sa chemise, ne lui laissant qu'un t-shirt blanc qu'il se dépêcha de retirer également. Ils se retrouvèrent alors tout les deux torse nus. Bruce se sentit durcir à cette simple vue de son homme.

«Par contre…». Commença Clark.

- Quoi? Interrogea Bruce.

- si tu veux que j'enlève mon pantalon…ainsi que mon slip, tu dois me laisser enlever les tiens aussi.

Bruce se releva et dit d'un ton assuré;

«Viens me les enlever cowboy.»

Clark se rapprocha de lui et se mit immédiatement sur ses genoux, de façon à ce que son visage se retrouve devant la braguette de Bruce. Cette dernière n'avait même pas été remontée. Clark n'eu donc plus qu'a défaire la ceinture ainsi que le bouton de pantalon de son amant. Il fit ensuite descendre le pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les tibias de son propriétaire.

Clark avança, ensuite son visage de la grosse bosse qui déformait le boxer de Bruce et inspira profondément l'odeur de son sexe, de façon si vulgaire et perverse que son compagnon devint plus cramoisie que jamais. Puis, le dit cowboy s'éloigna légèrement et fit violement descendre le dernier morceau de vêtement qui ploquait l'accès à ce qu'il désirait ardemment.

Il le retira, par la suite, tout comme le pantalon, des jambes de son amant. Il les envoya rejoindre le reste de leur vêtements. Relevant la tête, Clark se retrouva face à une magnifique érection qui lui donna faim.

Il commença par donner de petits coup de langue sur le gland se mit à lécher tout le long de la verge. Bruce se mit à gémir le nom de son amant. Clark finit par prendre l'énorme membre entièrement dans sa bouche, arrachant ainsi un petit cri de surprise à son petit ami. Clark commença, alors un mouvement soutenu de vas-et-viens.

Ce simple cri céda rapidement sa place à une série de gémissements et de cris de plaisir extrême ainsi qu'a un ensemble de plaintes, alors que Clark accélérait son mouvement sur le pénis de Bruce. Il accompagna son mouvement de petites caresses du bout des doigts sur ses bourses.

Des plaintes comprenant de phrases telle que; «Oh oui!! Clark… hum… ha… Clark!! Plus vite... plus fort!! Ah… ah… Clark… c'est si bon!! Ha… Clark… je… je vais…AH!!». Cria Bruce alors qu'il venait et se répandait dans la bouche de Clark. Ce dernier avala toute la douce semence sucré, avec délectation.

Bruce s'écroula sur le lit; complètement épuiser par le plus grand orgasme qu'il avait jamais connu. Clark, de son côté, retira ses derniers vêtements, révélant ainsi qu'il avait également une impressionnante érection qui ne demandait rien de plus que d'être bien traitée. Bruce la regarda et eu soudain très peur. Voyant la crainte sur le visage de son amant, Clark lui demanda;

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Ce n'est rien, seulement… elle est si imposante… j'ai peur pour quand…

- Je vais te pénétrer, c'est ça?

- Oui…exactement.

- Écoute Bruce… je te promets que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne pas te faire de mal… tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que si et je te fais confiance.

- Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi.

Clark se pencha afin de pouvoir embrasser Bruce qui répondit à son baiser avec plaisir et entrain. Ce dernier posa ensuite ses mains sur les fesses de Clark et ne put s'empêcher de dire;

- Mon dieu Clark, tes fesses sont si dures et musclées!!

- Ça te plait?

- Ou… oui… beaucoup.

Clark sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille;

- Maintenant… retournes-toi.

- D'a… d'accord.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Bruce se retourna et se mit à quatre pattes, appuyer sur ses coudes; présentant ainsi son magnifique arrière-train à son petit-ami. Clark se retrouva, alors devant la plus belle paire de fesses qu'il n'ait jamais contemplées de sa vie. Les fesses de Bruce n'avaient aucuns défauts; elles étaient rondes et bien rebondies; parfait.

Il trouvait le cul de Bruce si beau, que pendant un moment il se contenta de le regarder attentivement; exactement comme l'on observerait une œuvre d'art qui nous aurait transcendé l'âme. Puis il posa ses mains dessus; tout à fait ce que Clark avait imaginé; douces mais fermes; le bonheur! Il commença à les masser.

Il approcha, ensuite son visage du dit chef-d'œuvre et fit se dont t'il avait envi depuis bien longtemps; il posa ses lèvres dessus. Il embrassa les deux fesses; l'une après l'autre, puis les lécha, les suça et finit pas donner un baiser au milieu même du cul de son amant. Ensuite, il mena sa bouche au commencement de la séparation fessière de Bruce et sortit sa langue. Il commença, alors à effectuer sa descente tout en gardant la langue sortie de sorte que lorsque cette dernière atteint le véritable milieu du derrière de son compagnon. Puis, Clark décida qu'il était plus temps d'en venir aux choses sérieuses.

Il reposa ses mains sur les fesses de Bruce, mais cette fois-ci, il les écarta afin d'avoir enfin accès au véritable objet de son désire; l'anus. Clark obéit automatiquement à ses plus profonds désirs et embrassa l'anneau de chair de son amant.

Puis, il ressortit sa langue et lécha non seulement l'anus mais également le périnée de Bruce et l'inséra même, le plus qu'il le pouvait dans son rectum. Il préparait, ainsi l'anus de son petit-ami pour quelque chose plus gros; de bien plus gros. Sa salive, il le savait faciliterait la pénétration à venir. D'autre part, Clark appréciait vraiment le goût du cul de Bruce; un goût suave et délicieux.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que depuis ses quatorze ans; âge où il avait découvert son homosexualité, Bruce avait commencé à entretenir une habitude qui allait lui être des plus profitables dans l'avenir. Cette habitude consistait en ceci; Lorsqu'il était sous la douche, Bruce imprégnait ses mains de savon et insérait ses doigts dans son cul, les faisait bouger et nettoyait ainsi parfaitement son intimité.

Et voilà comment il apprit cette technique des plus efficace et… agréable; un jour alors que le jeune Wayne nettoyait, comme tout le monde, son corps et qu'il frottait ses belles petites fesses; les mains enduites d'une lotion gluante; ses doigts glissèrent malencontreusement entre ses deux montagnes.

C'est alors que le jeune Bruce découvrit à quel point son anus était un point sensible de son anatomie. Il décida alors d'en explorer l'intérieur et… disons simplement qu'il finit par y prendre goût.

_**NDA : «Bon, maintenant que j'ai éclairé votre lanterne, revenons au présent, voulez-vous? Peu importe! C'est moi l'auteur et donc JE décide! Alors ont y retourne!» ;**_

Tout au long de ses expérimentations, Bruce, de son côté, n'avait cessé de prendre goût à cette intérêt certain que son petit ami manifestait à l'égard son postérieur. Il l'exprimait encore une fois, par une série de plainte érotique qui comprenais de termes tels que ceux-ci; «Ah… Clark! C'est bon! Oh oui! Lèches-moi le cul! Ah oui là! Ah Clark… j'en peux plus! Ah pitié Clark! Prend moi!».

- Attend, il me reste encore quelque chose à faire. Lui répondit Clark.

Ce dernier mit trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche et les suça. Il les dirigea ensuite vers l'entré de son amant, en introduit un et commença à le faire bouger. Puis un second doigt alla rejoindre le premier à l'intérieur du rectum de Bruce. Ce dernier cria son plaisir, alors que les petits membres remuaient en lui et demandait clairement pour plus. Clark se soumit au désir de son homme et fit pénétrer un troisième et dernier doigt dans son anus.

Bruce croyait maintenant devenir fou, alors que ces simples présences et leur déplacement dans son intimité réussissaient à lui faire voir des étoiles. Tout spécialement lorsqu'elles touchaient à point extrêmement sensible qu'il connaissait parfaitement et qu'il identifia sans peine comme étant sa prostate.

Puis Clark retira ses doigts. Bruce crut un instant qu'il allait fondre en larmes lorsque ce sentiment de manque poignant lui serra le cœur et il grogna sa désapprobation. Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, heureusement car cette perte fut bientôt comblé par un bien plus gros instrument. Clark se dépêcha d'enduire son sexe de sa propre bave et le pointa en direction du cul de Bruce.

«Tu es prêt?» demanda Clark.

- Je t'en supplie Clark… j'en ai besoin… j'ai besoin de t'avoir… en moi!

- Très bien.

Clark avança, jusqu'à ce que son gland ai été complètement engloutit par l'anus de Bruce. Il donna ensuite un petit répit à ce dernier qui, tellement surprit par l'intrusion de l'immense organe, avait cessé de respirer pendant un instant. Puis ce fut ensuite Bruce qui fit accélérer les choses en s'empalant de lui-même sur le pénis de Clark.

Ce fut, finalement grâce à leur mouvement respectif; Clark qui avançait et Bruce qui reculait, que le sexe du beau fermier se retrouva complètement submergé dans le rectum du jeune milliardaire. Clark resta alors immobile, souhaitant ainsi donner le temps à son amant de s'habituer à son imposante présence.

Mais il devait pour cela utiliser toute sa force mentale afin de ne pas simplement défoncer le cul de son petit-ami. Chose peu aisée par laquelle ne pas être tentée car Bruce était non seulement très étroit mais également chaud et humide; le bonheur! Puis, Bruce, d'un petit mouvement de hanche signala à son amant qu'il était prêt.

Clark commença alors de petits mouvements de vas et viens. Mais le plaisir était trop intense; autant pour l'un que l'autre. Alors Clark accéléra alors rapidement la cadence par de violent et puissant coup de reins. Chacun de ses coups se vit soudain accompagner, en réponse, par de mouvement de hanches de la part de Bruce. Clark frappa alors, la prostate de Bruce avec son gland et fit de même tout les autres fois. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant environ 30 minutes puis Clark attrapa l'érection de son amant et commença à le masturber. De cette façon, ils viendraient tous deux en même tant.

«Ah! Clark… je ne vais… plus tenir… très longtemps!»

- Moi non plus tu sais. Ah!! Bruce s'est si bon d'être en toi!

Et lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin le septième ciel, Bruce se répandit dans la main de Clark, quand à lui, éjacula dans le rectum de Bruce et l'en remplit de son sperme.

«Alors Bruce… cette première fois?»

- Wow!! C'était tout simplement divin!! Et… moi… comment j'étais?

- Hum... laisses-moi réfléchir… simplement la plus extraordinaire expérience sexuelle que j'ai eus de toute ma vie!

- Clark. Dit Bruce d'une petite voix toute mignonne.

- Qui y a-t-il amour? Demanda Clark d'une voix rauque et sexy.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Clark laissa son amant, le temps d'aller à la salle de bain adjacente, afin de laver sa main, recouverte du fluide spermatique séché de son petit-ami. Lorsqu'il revint, Bruce c'était déjà endormit, complètement épuisé. Il se plaça à son côté, se colla contre son corps et le serra dans ses bras. Ensuite, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et son front, puis murmura;

«Bonne nuit, mon ange.»

**Voila enfin, le chapitre 5!! Je vous pris de me pardonner pour la longue absence!! Dépression, manque d'énergie, d'inspiration et de motivation. Plus l'année scolaire difficile; les examens (que j'ai tous très bien réussi!!) et également un virus qui à détruit mon ordinateur!! Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Yansha!! Une fille extraordinaire qui m'a redonner le goût d'écrire et sans laquelle vous ne liriez pas ce chapitre et sans laquelle je ne serais peut-être plus là (et je suis sérieux sur ce point). Elle à également accepter de devenir ma Beta et je posterai bientôt les chapitre qu'elle à corrigé. Celui-ci ne l'est pas alors soyez indulgent(e). Bon voilà et bonne nouvelle; j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la chapitre 6!! **


End file.
